sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Think I'm in Love with You
http://www.allmusic.com/album/release/i-think-im-in-love-with-you-mr0002229443 | format = 12" single | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 3:18 (album version) 3:40 (radio version) | label = Columbia | writer = Cory Rooney, Dan Shea, John Mellencamp | producer = Cory Rooney, Dan Shea | prev_title = Where You Are | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Irresistible | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} "I Think I'm in Love with You" is a song written and produced by Cory Rooney and Dan Shea for Jessica Simpson's debut album Sweet Kisses (1999). It contains a sample of singer-songwriter John Mellencamp's "Jack & Diane" (1982) and was released as the album's third and final single in summer 2000 (see 2000 in music). The song's protagonist declares "Boy I think that I'm in love with you, got me doin' silly things when it comes to you". The single reached at top ten in Australia, Canada and Japan and in the top 20 in Canada, the UK, Scotland and New Zealand. In the United States, it reached #21. Los Angeles radio station KBIG-104 produced a mixed version of "I Think I'm in Love with You" with a few samples of "Jack and Diane" lyrics and the same ending as the original version. Simpson recorded a Spanish version of the song titled "Tal vez Es Amor". A radio / single mix of the song was also released with a slightly longer outro. It is 22 seconds longer than the original album version. The song was also included in the second volume of the soundtrack of The WB's television drama Dawson's Creek. Composition chorus. |format=Ogg |pos = left }} "I Think I'm in Love with You" is a dance pop song, with a length of three minutes and thirty-five seconds. The song samples the signature opening guitar-based melody line of John Mellencamp's 1982 hit Jack & Diane. The song is written in the key of A major, with a chord progression of A–E/A–A–E, and the song is set in common time with a tempo of 106 beats per minute. The vocal range spans from D4 to F♯5. Track listing US maxi-CD #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (radio version) – 3:40 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Peter Rauhofer Club Mix) – 9:22 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Peter Rauhofer Dub Mix) – 5:56 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Lenny B's Club Mix) – 9:41 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Soda Club Funk Mix) – 7:29 US 12" single # "I Think I'm in Love with You" (Peter Rauhofer Club Mix) – 9:19 # "I Think I'm in Love with You" (Peter Rauhofer Dub Mix) – 6:00 # "I Think I'm in Love with You" (Lenny B's Club Mix) – 9:39 # "I Think I'm in Love with You" (Soda Club Funk Mix) – 7:30 'Europe CD single'https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00004U90E #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (album version) #"I Wanna Love You Forever" (Soda Club Radio Mix) #"Where You Are" featuring Nick Lachey (Lenny B's Radio Mix) 'UK CD single 1'https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00004UEVM #"I Think I'm in Love with You" #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Soda Club Funk Mix) #"I Wanna Love You Forever" (music video) 'UK CD single 2'https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00004WXTI #"I Think I'm in Love with You" #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Lenny B's Radio Mix) #"Where You Are" featuring Nick Lachey (music video) 'UK Cassette'http://www.45worlds.com/cassette/single/6695944 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (radio version) #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Soda Club Mix) 'Australian CD single'https://www.amazon.com/dp/B000057TV9 #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (radio version) #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (album version) #"You Don't Know What Love Is" #"I Wanna Love You Forever" (Soul Solution Remix Radio Edit) 'Japan CD single'https://www.amazon.com/dp/B000046RYW #"I Think I'm in Love with You" (radio version) #"I Wanna Love You Forever" (Soul Solution Remix Radio Edit) Music video "I Think I'm in Love with You" was the first of Simpson's videos to have a solid plot line. The video was directed by Nigel Dick. The video starts out with Jessica and her girlfriends, including her sister, Ashlee running into a group of exhausted factory workers unloading furniture from a truck. The workers, exhausted from their unloading, and in need of some female company, gladly join Simpson and her girlfriends in an impromptu dance on the streets. After some dancing, the girls decide to leave, and the news is not well received by the men. The girls decide to leave anyway, disappointing the factory workers, who pursue the girls in their truck. As Simpson seems to be in a festive mood, she seems unworried by their stalking, and continues to sing the song while wearing sunglasses and sitting in a dangerous position in her friend's car as they drive quickly on the highway. After once again cheating death and a quick stop at the end of the Vincent Thomas Bridge, Simpson and the others reach their destination: the Pacific Park. The factory workers following the girls reach the park too, and dance with the girls and enjoy amusement park rides with them. As the day carries on, it is soon time for Simpson and her girlfriends to leave, and once again they abandon the factory workers. The workers seem a bit peeved by the girls ditching them yet again, but they do not pursue the girls any further. The video is also intercut with scenes of Simpson in front of a giant heart. The video's TRL world premiere debut was on June 1, 2000 at number 10. The video peaked at number 5 and stayed on the countdown for 25 days, making it her first successful video on MTV's TRL. http://atrl.net/trlarchive/?s=debuts Chart performance "I Think I'm in Love with You" was more up-tempo than Simpson's previous singles and became a moderate hit. In the United States, the single debuted at number sixty-three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, on the issue dated July 1, 2000. |title =I Think I'm In Love With You – Jessica Simpson|work =Billboard|publisher =Prometheus Global Media|accessdate =2012-04-12}} Due largely on the strength of its radio airplay, the song peaked at number twenty-one in its seventh week and stayed on the chart for sixteen weeks. The single reached number five on Billboard Pop Songs and stayed on chart for twenty-two weeks. "I Think I'm in Love with You" was her first top five on the chart. Also achieved success on the Adult Contemporary and Rhythmic Top 40 charts. As the date, "I Think I'm in Love with You" sold 20,000 physical copies and has sold over 316,000 paid digital downloads according to Nielsen SoundScan. In Canada, "I Think I'm in Love with You" reached the top twenty, peaking at number fourteen. It became her second top twenty in that country. The song also reached number two on the Canada RPM singles chart and was her highest peak at the time. The song stayed on the chart for twenty weeks. In Australia, the single debuted at number thirty on the ARIA Charts during the week of June 25, 2000. Five weeks later, it reached number ten and was her second top ten there. The single stayed on the chart for fifteen weeks. It was later certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting shipments of 35,000 units within the country. In New Zealand, the song debuted at number thirty-three on the issue of August 6, 2000. In its third week on the chart, the single peaked at number twenty. In United Kingdom, "I Think I'm in Love with You" debuted at number fifteen on the UK Singles Chart in the week of July 15, 2000, and stayed on the chart for seven weeks. It became her second top twenty single there. In Switzerland, the single debuted at number sixty-one on the issue dated June 25, 2000. In the next week peaked at number forty-one and stayed on the chart for twelve weeks. The single peaked at number three on the Ultratip chart of Belgium's Wallonia region, and number thirty-six on the Belgium Flanders Ultratop 50 chart. It also reached number thirty in Italy. "I Think I'm in Love with You" peaked at number thirty-one on the European Hot 100 Singles chart, as compiled by Billboard. Live performances "I Think I'm in Love with You" was included on the set list of the Heat It Up Tour (1999), DreamChaser Tour (2001) and Reality Tour (2004). Simpson performed the song at the Wango Tango concert organized by KISS-FM on May 13, 2000. Five days later, she performed the song on The Rosie O'Donnell Show on May 18, 2000. On June 2, 2000 Simpson performed it at the Zootopia concert, organized by Radio Z-100. Later, she performed at Summer Music Mania on August 13, 2000. She also performed on Arthur Ashe Kids Day festivities in New York, on August 26, 2000. On November 21, 2000, she performed the song at the World AIDS Day Concert. On November 23, 2000, Simpson performed the song on The Salvation Army's National Kettle Kick-off half-time show. On June 11, 2001, she sang the song on Canadian music channel MuchMusic. Other versions Tal Vez es Amor | label = Sony Music Group | writer = | producer = }} Background and release In 2000, Simpson recorded her first song is Spanish, with producer Manuel Benito. The song was recorded for the album Divas En Español.http://www.coveralia.com/caratulas/Divas-En-Espanol--Trasera.php "Tal Vez es Amor" was written and produced by Manuel Benito among the former producers of the song, Cory Rooney, Dan Shea and John Mellencamp.http://keeplays.com/video/watch-2JjE1rrirO++eqQ.html Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history References Category:2000 singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Jessica Simpson songs Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Songs written by John Mellencamp Category:Songs written by Dan Shea (producer) Category:Songs written by Cory Rooney Category:Song recordings produced by Cory Rooney Category:Song recordings produced by Dan Shea (producer) Category:1999 songs Category:Columbia Records singles